


Bounce

by Star55



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, trampoline!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>…the fact that Blaine was deadly serious about having sex on a trampoline was a little out there, even for Kurt.<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bounce

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** For [Annie](http://bleerios.tumblr.com) who posted [this prompt](http://bleerios.tumblr.com/post/46745677336) on her blog. Also thanks to [Jenny](http://cuddlyblaine.tumblr.com) for the beta read. ♥  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

If there was one thing that Kurt could always count on, it was that his and Blaine’s sex life was never boring. Over the years, their relationship had not only allowed them to know exactly how to turn the other one on, but it also meant that they were more than comfortable exchanging their fantasies or fetishes.

Sometimes they were unexpected ones, like the time that Kurt wanted to have sex on the balcony of the hotel they were staying at, or the time where Blaine wanted to blow Kurt underwater (that one didn’t work out so good, unfortunately), or the time they used a sex swing, but out of everything they had experienced so far, the fact that Blaine was deadly serious about having sex on a trampoline was a little out there, even for Kurt.

His mind couldn’t help but flash back to the times when he was a kid; of being on the trampoline at someone’s birthday party and getting shoved off. He winced, remembering the bruises he’d had from the fall and the broken arm that resulted in it.

“It’ll be fun,” Blaine had said. 

Staring at the trampoline in front of them, Kurt was trying to figure out just _how_ it could be fun.

“This is awesome,” Blaine said, climbing up on the trampoline and bouncing a few times. Kurt watched as he gained momentum, jumping higher and higher. “Kurt, c’mon, come up here already.”

Kurt worried his bottom lip between his teeth and mentally calculated just how many ways he could hurt himself by joining Blaine up on the death trap of a trampoline.

“K _urt_ ,” Blaine whined, giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes Kurt had ever seen. 

“Oh, fine,” Kurt grumbled, kicking off his shoes to climb up onto the trampoline next to Blaine.

Blaine’s hands immediately grabbed onto his waist as Kurt swayed, trying to get his centre of balance back under his control. “There we go,” Blaine said softly. He bounced a little, not jumping just yet, which Kurt was grateful for. 

Blaine took both of Kurt’s hands in his own and set the pace for the bouncing, little by little until Kurt’s feet weren’t touching the mat anymore with every jump. With the force of both of them, they went higher and higher until Blaine let go of Kurt’s hands, jumping across to the other side of the trampoline. His bounces alternated with Kurt’s, causing them to jump higher than before. 

“See, this isn’t so bad,” Blaine said encouragingly. He jumped back towards the middle of the trampoline where Kurt still was and took Kurt’s hands again. Kurt faltered and they both went fell down, the springs still making them bounce until they eventually stopped.

Kurt laughed as he got a good look at Blaine. “The static from the trampoline is doing wonders to your hair,” he said, reaching over to run a hand through Blaine’s hair, loosening it from the gel’s tight hold.

“See, trampolines aren’t scary,” Blaine said, leaning over to kiss Kurt softly on the lips. 

“Mmm, I still have my reservations,” Kurt replied, cupping the back of Blaine’s neck to keep him close, slowly licking into his mouth. Blaine moaned and shifted closer, the trampoline responding to every movement they made. “Just get over here,” Kurt said and Blaine moved until he was on top of Kurt, straddling his thighs.

“So,” Blaine said, moving back so he was sitting on Kurt’s legs. “How are we going to do this?”

“It’s your plan, I thought you had an idea?” Kurt asked, running his hands up and down Blaine’s thighs, feeling the muscles straining tightly underneath the fabric of his trousers already. 

Blaine grinned. “I do,” he started. “I just wanted to know if you had a preference at all.”

“No preference,” Kurt admitted.

“Good,” Blaine said, pressing a quick kiss to Kurt’s lips. “Strip. I’ll go get the lube.”

Kurt watched as Blaine gracefully got up and jumped down off the trampoline. He wasn’t jealous at all. He shimmied out of his clothes and by the time that Blaine got back, he was just in his underwear, not feeling too comfortable to be completely naked without Blaine by his side. 

Blaine, however, had stripped completely, and he got up onto the trampoline stark naked. He bounced with every step and Kurt couldn’t help but stare at his cock, hanging flushed between his legs. It bounced as Blaine walked towards him and Kurt sucked both of his lips. 

“What?” Blaine asked, brow quirking.

Kurt burst out laughing. “I’m sorry!” he said after taking a few deep breaths to try and calm down. Blaine had already sat down next to him during Kurt’s outburst. “It’s just… your penis _bounced_ and it looked hilarious!”

“…It’s rude to laugh at your boyfriend’s penis,” Blaine said as he tugged on Kurt’s underwear. 

“I’m sorry,” Kurt repeated. “I promise I won’t laugh anymore.”

Blaine just tugged on Kurt’s underwear in response until Kurt lifted his hips, allowing Blaine to pull off the offending item of clothing. “There,” he said triumphantly.

Blaine shifted so he was sitting back on top of Kurt’s thighs, effectively trapping Kurt beneath him. “You look good like this,” he said softly, stroking one hand down Kurt’s chest.

Kurt flushed under the attention and captured Blaine’s hand in his own, tugging him forwards for a kiss. He stroked a hand down Blaine’s back and cupped at his boyfriend’s ass, squeezing it. Blaine shifted back into his touch and Kurt slipped his fingers between Blaine’s cheeks, stroking over Blaine’s hole. He broke the kiss and shot Blaine a curious glance. 

“You’re wet.”

Blaine flushed a little. “Yeah,” he said. “I figured it’d be easier.”

“God, that’s hot,” Kurt said, pulling Blaine in for another kiss. Blaine groaned against his lips and shifted above Kurt again. 

Kurt heard the cap of the lubricant being opened and Blaine pulled back so he could watch what he was doing. Kurt’s gaze followed Blaine’s, watching as Blaine coated his cock in lubricant. Kurt moaned at the pressure, feeling his cock harden even more underneath Blaine’s touch. 

Blaine shifted and spread his legs a little. Kurt could only watch as Blaine sank down on his cock, stilling once Kurt was completely inside of him. Kurt breathed harshly through his nose, trying to get used to the multitude of sensations. 

A cool gust of wind blew over them, reminding Kurt that they were outside. He could see goosebumps forming on Blaine’s arms but was soon distracted when Blaine lifted his hips up and slammed back down onto his cock. Kurt let out a guttural groan, his hands flying to Blaine’s hips, holding onto him tightly. 

Kurt licked his lips, watching Blaine’s face carefully. Blaine’s hands came down to join Kurt’s on his hips, tangling their fingers together as best as he could. He thrust down experimentally and Kurt felt the trampoline responding underneath them, adding to the bounce. 

It was slow and kind of smooth, their bounce didn’t last too long and Blaine leaned forwards, kissing Kurt quickly and Kurt found himself chasing Blaine’s lips. He sat up, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s middle.

“Like this,” he said and Blaine nodded, dipping his head to kiss Kurt again as he thrust down.

The bounce was bigger this time and Kurt could feel the momentum from the trampoline aiding Blaine’s thrusts. It was a wholly different feeling than Kurt had ever experienced. It was like he was being driven into Blaine further and further with every thrust. He could feel Blaine’s walls clenching tightly around him as they bounced. 

“Holy shit,” Blaine gasped out, clinging onto Kurt tighter. He bounced again and shuddered in Kurt’s arms. Kurt smiled to himself and leaned up to kiss Blaine again, despite how awkward the bouncing made it. 

He flicked his tongue against Blaine’s lips, finally making a connection for a brief moment before Blaine increased the bouncing. Kurt dug his finger harder into Blaine’s hips to keep steady, feeling like he was going to fall off the trampoline at any given moment.

“Fuck,” Blaine panted, tangling one hand in Kurt’s hair, guiding him in for a kiss. Blaine’s teeth scraped a little too hard against Kurt’s lips and they broke the kiss a moment later. “Touch me,” Blaine whispered. “Please.”

Kurt nodded, wrapping his hand around Blaine’s leaking cock. He let the bouncing of the trampoline set the pace, twisting his hand just how Blaine liked it. He flicked his thumb over the head of Blaine’s cock, scooping up the pre-come before sucking his thumb into his mouth. Blaine groaned and crashed their lips together. Kurt whimpered into the kiss, his hand curling around Blaine’s cock once more.

“So close,” Kurt whispered and Blaine nodded, pressing his forehead against Kurt’s own. 

A few more bigger bounces on the trampoline made Kurt thrust up harder into Blaine and Blaine reflexively clenched around him, causing Kurt to come harder than he had in a long time. He panted heavily, fingers undoubtedly leaving marks on Blaine’s skin. Blaine came a moment later in hot spurts over Kurt’s hand and on his chest. 

Their bouncing finally came to a stop and Kurt tilted his head up, kissing Blaine slowly for a few long moments before Blaine pulled back so he could move off Kurt’s lap.

“That was… _wow_ ,” Kurt said ineloquently. 

Blaine grinned. “Told you,” he said, a hint of smugness in his voice.

Kurt grinned back as Blaine curled into his side. “We should definitely do this again,” he suggested.

“Give me a few minutes and we can,” Blaine offered.

Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine soundly on the lips, his opinion on trampolines definitely having changed for the good.


End file.
